thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Duskus Sinrood
Character Information Name: Duskus Sinrood Height: 5'2 Age: 16 Hair: Jet black, and adorably messy Eyes: They are black, save for the white pupils and iris. Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthday: July 31st District Reigon: Oregon/Washington Reigon Moral Alliance: Good Tribute App Name: Duskus Sinrood Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 0/7/8/12 Weapon: Smoke Bombs, Throwing Knives Strengths: She has a "cute charm" and boy can she throw a knife. Weakness: Timid, she can be intimidated or panick when she's alone. She doesn't have much self-confidence either so she won't make choices by herself. Appearance : She is small, 5'2 with ridiculously long black hair and one bang covering her left eye. Her eyes are the most curious feature that she has, they have a black sclera with white pupils. Nothing else. She is pale and rather flatechested, almost like a lolita. Her cuteness is what makes her dangerous. Fears: Lies, being alone Personality: A bit timid, envious, but when she's provoked she becomes very violent. She opens up to people she trusts and people that she knows appreciate her as an ally/friend. On the other hand when she starts "sinning" she can be very bossy without authority and acts like a "clingy girlfriend". She won't mind 'using" other tributes to win, like sending someone else in first before an ambush and such. Backstory: A girl who was changed by the power of sin, Duskus' odd eyes feature a black sclera and white pupils. Her two sins greed and evny fueled this and since that day she woke up like that, she's been insulted by everyone, even the adults. In the academy she was constantly teased by the girls and this lead her to be felt like she was completely alone in her life. She eventually found a way to connect with spirits of the 3rd world and they became her friends, who also fed off her sins. (NOTE: These ghosts will serve as common sense for the games and will serve no true advantage in the games. They are real spirits however in the Panem universe, I'm just toning them down to keep it fair) She eventually lead conversations with the spirits and they ended up being paranormal guides and mentors for her which both helped her and made her look even more weird. She ended up getting bittersweet grades from the academy, only exceeding in throwings knives and escape tactics. However, although having a happy life with her new ghost friends, her spectral themed lifestyle had her constantly going in the wrong social direction, having her become less respected each day. She lost faith in her community after being confonted by the girls in her neighborhood and chose to go to the games so she could return with the respect she deserves for being unique. Intelligent and fully motivated, this blooming rose will definitely prick some tributes during the games. Bloodbath Strategy: Try to grab just one thing and run away, follow advice from your games allies and maybe even the spirits. Trivia *Duskus is my messiest tribute app *She was inspired at first as a companion for Shade when he was my only character, and her name was to be Bloodelia Darkness. However, I had decided to switch things around and give her a more tragic story and tone her down to an innocent fighter. *I felt that she was too tragic and innocent, so I had her sins and curious customs take over to hevr her be a bit more dangerous. *She is my least threatening tribute *Although never mentioned, in the series I am planning, she has an intense hatred for Yuki. *She was inspired by Zalgo in terms of her eyes. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 0 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 12 Category:Volunteer Category:Mistfire333's Tributes